Switch
by xXFissshBonesssXx
Summary: Thor/Loki - rated for mature situations read:smut - What if Thor had taken Fury up on his suggestion to try and get information out of Loki?


**SWITCH**

Thor/Loki - rated for mature situations (read:smut) - What if Thor had taken Fury up on his suggestion to try and get information out of Loki?

* * *

_"What are you asking me to do?"_

_"What are you prepared to do?"_

* * *

Their discussion is short.

Forty minutes after they agree on terms finds Thor standing before the glass cage housing his brother.

There is a stern line and set to his jaw as Fury presses buttons to open the door.

Loki is seated and remains seated even as his brother crosses the threshold. There are no tricks, no fancy illusions to fool his brother, not even a sneer when the door clicks locked behind him.

"The feed is live," Fury says as the guards empty from around the room. Loki looks up at the sound of their retreat but his expression is plain, false, guarded. The one-eyed commander levels both demi-gods with a look of his own before nodding to Thor and pressing a few more buttons to the control panel. "You have ninety minutes."

The door is shut, and then they are alone.

Loki leans against his knees as he regards Thor. His eyes ask for his tongue. When Thor answers, it is not in English.

_"They watch us,"_ Thor rumbles in the tongues of the Ancients, _"but they cannot hear. Their devices will catch the sight of us but not our words and even if they catch our mouths, I would have words with you in our own tongue. That is the bargain that I have driven, to have their agreement that I might speak with you."_

A slender obsidian brow arches.

_"And for so many years did I call you witless, brother,"_ Loki murmurs.

Thor shudders to hear his brother's silver tongue turn over the rolling pitches of their own language. Then he steels himself. He has come for information, and he knows he is no interrogator, no great wordsmith. That is his brother's trade. And that is why he has bargained that the humans cut out their voices but not their image. Loki will say what he wants others to hear, and he will say it so they cannot hear anything else. With the humans watching but not hearing is Loki's power lessened.

Loki watches his brother with guarded eyes. He was not expecting this from Thor, not from his bullish elder brother. Something is different about him, Loki decides as he sits up from his knees, something has changed. He cannot divine what exactly it is but time will tell. Eighty-nine minutes he has to guess.

"Do you love me, brother?" Thor asks, and Loki cannot stop the surprise across his features that Thor asks it in plain English.

He weighs his answer a whole minute.

"I do."

"Do you remember what you asked of me, the night before my coronation?" Thor asks, starting in slow steps to close the distance between them.

"I do," Loki repeats as his mind races pleasantly. Thor is not one for tricks and it is very clear to Loki that he is trying his hand at one now. It is a good trick, to be sure, that Loki had not seen it coming the moment his brother stepped into the room. He will have to congratulate Thor some other time, when he is not being backed up against the glass to avoid being stepped on as Thor fills up all the space before him. His brother's arm unfolds from his side and his palm sits against the glass at the side of Loki's face. Bright emerald eyes meet the brilliant blue of his brother's. Their stares are not far apart.

"I would ask the same of my brother now," Thor murmurs, so soft that Loki knows it is for his ears only and that for a moment Thor has forgotten entirely that the machines also listen, or so he thinks until the next part of Thor's murmurings come out in deep-pitched Norse, _"that you never doubt my love for you, no matter what passes between us, for so long as we both yet live."_

Loki grins terribly.

"I do," he says a third time, and he slides his arms up to cup his brother's face in both hands, "I always have, and I always will, brother dearest."

He punctuates his point with a kiss to his brother's brow.

When he pulls back Thor's eyes grow clouded grey and Loki's grin broadens.

_"Tell me plainly, what have you come to bargain for? What have they sent my brother to extract from me?"_ Loki asks, and his silver tone is not as severe as it should be. He can't help it. His brother has managed to impress him and so Loki feels inclined to at least lend his ear his brother's intentions. Even if he is not inclined to acquiesce to them, he will hear them without their usual long-winded skirting.

Thor's hands come to pull Loki's palms from his face and for a few seconds Thor holds his wrists.

Then he lets go and claps three times, loudly.

Loki blinks, disoriented by being so close to the source of the calamity, and raises an eyebrow at his brother.

Thor says nothing as he slides his palms against the inside of Loki's legs.

_"Part of your bargain,"_ Loki realizes quickly. His grin will break his face in two parts.

_"Part of my bargain,"_ Thor agrees. _"They will hear us now, but they will not see."_

His palms slide into Loki's lap and the mischief-god's laughter echos in the small glass room.

_"Oh, Thor, how proud you make me! Two tricks at once? Loki is impressed."_ And he is. Despite their position, deep in some dungeon of Midgard aboard a flying ship, Loki cannot recall ever a time when his brother played a trick such as this on him. It is fresh and completely unexpected and he lets himself forget a moment everything around them, such is the good mood that his brother has put him in._ "Come now, ask of me what you will. You have impressed me twice, and so I shall give you free two answers to any questions you might ask."_

Thor's palm is warm across the crux of his leather trousers, where his erection strains against its confines. Thor has made him very, very happy indeed.

_"Two answers?"_ Thor rumbles, and begins to knead his palms against the warmth of Loki's lap,_ "This is a grand prize, from the god of Lies."_ He speaks to cover the sound as he undoes the straps which hold back the leather. _"Let me think a while. Words are not my strong suit, as you well know. I would not waste my prizes on clumsily crafted questions."_

Thor's hands have made quick work of Loki's pants. His brother sighs greedily and leans back against the glass wall.

"Then think quickly," Loki murmurs as his brother takes him in hand, "As I recall, our time together is short."

"I would have silence from you, Liesmith," Thor rumbles as the heat of his hand encompasses Loki's length entirely, "While I try my hand at your craft."

Loki snickers but falls silent. It is a wonderful trick, to be sure. His brother's palm holds him tight and pulls him firmly to full hardness. They play the game in silence following that and Loki does little to conceal the approving gleam from his eyes. Thor stretches his fingers into Loki's thigh and bends his head low, almost to his brother's lap. The warmth pooling in Loki's stomach and gut is intoxicating. His golden brother bending over him, cock in one hand and his thigh in the other, and Loki bites his lip to bottle a low groan. Too few come the times he sees his brother like this. Thor holds him like Loki belongs to him, works wetness from the tip of Loki's hot cock, with a quiet determination that is endearing on the thunder-god.

_"I have thought of my first question,"_ Thor announces.

"So soon?" Loki jeers, though his shoulders are relaxed and his head leans against the glass, _"It is either a foolish question or a quick stroke of genius."_

He breathes unevenly now, hands having fallen to his sides to press against the bench beneath him. His brother's palm is warm and slick with his precome but Loki does not give his brother the satisfaction of thrusting achingly into his grip like some pubescent youth. He is not so far lost in the swells of pleasure to have forgotten why his brother is here, after all.

The golden-haired god tucks back a few loose locks behind his ears and this allows his storm-grey gaze to meet his brother's. Loki loves the way he looks in this moment: broad shoulders hunched over so that he might crowd the slender opening between Loki's legs, his head tilted and his gaze focused sharp, the long slow pull of Thor's hand over Loki's length. The lazy burn of pleasure was seeping through Loki's legs and up into his waist. He wondered how long Thor would hold him before the haze of want scrambled all his thoughts.

Loki mentally sifts through what he knows about the tesseract, and where it's been sent off to. He arranges and organizes the neat little details into piles and carefully picks out the very vaguest of truths to spill to Thor.

His brother pulls him twice firmly and then his hands stills. Thor lowers his head but keeps his eyes on Loki's.

_"What price would you pay right now to have my lips upon you?"_

Loki swallows all his answers.

"More tricks," he accuses, and swallows his next words too because Thor brings his thumb to the tip of Loki and presses down sweetly. The mischief-god wonders briefly if his brother has been replaced by another man. "Wicked, _deceptive_, cheating," Loki chants, as if the words will relieve the pressure or cause his brother to stroke him again. His whole lower half shakes with heat. It's unbearable, the way the other man's mouth falls half-open, as if to speak, and then simply hovers in the vicinity of Loki's dripping cock. Despite his suffering Loki is thoroughly impressed again. He really should stop being surprised by Thor.

_"Loki shall trade his tongue for the use of his brother's mouth,"_ the Trickster hisses, "but be quick about it, before I change my mind."

He ignores his brother's triumphant look, for it is gone swiftly as Thor leans down to take Loki in his mouth.

The chaos-god watches eagerly his cock disappears into his perfect golden brother's mouth. Thor was made for this, he thinks. He is no Lord Silvertongue but he makes up what he lacks in skill in determination. And Thor seems very much determined to give Loki the very best blow job he has ever been party to. Everything about Thor seems big to Loki, even his brother's tongue as it sweeps against the underside of his cock. His lips push further against him until Thor's nose is nearly nestled against his brother's raven curls. The inside of Thor is hot and slippery and delicious. Loki leans hard back into the glass wall and runs a hand through perfect Thor's hair. There is adoration coupled with hot lust in his gaze as he watches Thor continue to swallow his cock.

Usually Loki likes to goad his brother when he is between his knees but the Trickster is oddly silent now. Thor hums around his brother's cock and pulls back enough to ask about it. _"Has your silver tongue stilled?"_ he taunts, his hand returning to the base of Loki's length, _"No cunning jibes tonight?"_

_"Shall I count those as part of your two free questions?"_ Loki snaps, annoyed that his brother's mouth is occupied by something that is not himself.

Thor shrugs and suddenly pulls away. Loki cannot quite catch the slight whine of disappointment when he is left hard and dripping, completely exposed before his brother. His eyes widen as Thor stands and Loki curses quietly as he shrugs off his cape to throw over his lap.

"Switch," Thor calls, and a little red light comes on next to a circle in the ceiling.

Loki eyes it venomously.

So these are the terms of agreement his brother has procured with the one-eyed commander. Loki is loathe to admit his brother's good planning. It is a fine scheme, to keep Loki about his wits, either guarding his actions or guarding his tongue. But the pride he feels for Thor's plans is quashed somewhat by his brother's very near public humiliation. The seated demi-god shakes a moment, caught perfectly between pleasure and outrage.

_"You would shame me so,"_ he says, dangerously quiet.

_"You have had my mouth for a minute,"_ Thor announces, ignoring his brother's murderous gaze, _"So I shall have your tongue a minute. I know the sound of your lies, Loki, do not think I will not hear them._ Tell me, where is the tesseract?"

Scowling darkly, Loki answers true. "I told you truly before. I've sent it off, I know not where." He spares his older brother a sneer. "Do not ask me a third time."

_"Perhaps that is how I shall use my second question."_

_"Then you will prove Loki a fool for thinking better of his brother! You had surprised me twice, that is enough for a century. I shall expect no more tricks from you, no more surprises; only the same dull boorish brother I have always known."_

_"So bitter, brother,"_ Thor rumbles. _"One would think you like me better when I play tricks the way you do."_

Loki grins, despite clutching a moment at his cape across his lap.

"Your minute is over. Dare you bargain your second question to earn another?"

Thor does not speak his answer but raises his hands to clap. The red light next to the camera dies and Loki smirks when Thor kneels a second time.

When Thor swallows him a second time Loki leans back into the glass. The heat of Thor descends suddenly and the kneeling demi-god smirks around his brother's cock as it nearly jumps in his mouth. Loki pulls at his brother's hair, seeking to set a pace he can enjoy, and is frustrated when Thor only moves at a measured pace. His brother's mouth is a delight, for sure, but Loki has been teased and embarrassed. He yanks his brother's mane back, pulling Thor halfway off his cock.

_"You will not have my tongue if yours does not seek to satisfy,"_ he warns.

Thor doesn't answer around Loki's length but catches his gaze as he slides back down. The heat is good but it is tortuously slow and Loki whines in the back of his throat.

* * *

Nick Fury is glaring at a blank screen. The screen is blank because the camera is off. The camera is off because Thor clapped and that was part of their bargain. A deal that Fury is beginning to rethink. So far all the thunder-god has managed to gleam from his brother is insults and some brotherly promise made out in something ancient, a dialect none of his translators can place. He should've thought to tell Thor all the interrogation was to take place in speech made plain but he'd been lucky in the first place, getting the Asgardian to agree to this at all. It was as he'd said - Loki was of Asgard, and he was Thor's brother, and Thor had made plain that he would take his brother's side in spite of whatever crimes he had already committed. It was a wonder that Thor was even in the holding cell at the moment.

The audio feed is live and recording and short of staring at the camera screen he and agent Coulson are pulling double duty recording and deciphering the feed as it comes through.

The last thing they got was some sharp ancient nonsense out of Loki.

"I don't know if this will do us any good," Coulson admits, right before the audio feed gets interesting.

There's a whine, and Fury's eye darts to the blank screen. The noise is short and brief and the two men frown at each other in the silence following, uncertain that they have heard correctly.

Then there is a groan.

"That's new," Fury says, unfolding his arms from his chest and sinking into a chair.

"Wicked Thor," the speaker echos, "cruel, heartless-"

There is a sharp gasp. The two SHEILD agents exchange glances. The screen is still blank.

"-wretched man! How often you called me vile, let me return the sentiment-"

"Didn't think he had it in him," Fury marvels under his breath as Loki's rambling cuts off into a series of pants and whines.

"I think he's just getting started," Coulson says as Thor's deep tenor calls for the switch.

When the camera cuts on, Loki is on the floor on his knees, his cape draped over his lower half and his hair wild. He has been divested of his arm guards and his cloak. There is a mean scowl across his mouth and he spits at Thor's feet soon as he's steady. From the way his shoulders heave there has obviously been a struggle, one that Loki is clearly losing, for Thor stands easily over his brother with arms crossed over his chest. They exchange several strings of unheard dialogue, though from what Coulson can glean from their lips it's not in any language they would know anyhow, before Thor jumps suddenly and knocks Loki to his back. The thunderer crawls on top of his brother, knees across the green of Loki's cape, and he claps three times clearly. Coulson hits the switch again.

There's more agitated ancient rumblings from the thunder-god and Loki's answer is a cackle and a whine.

"Sounds like Thor's got this," Coulson observes, turning to Fury. The older agent is impressed but reserved.

"We'll see," he murmurs, listening careful to the feed.

* * *

_"This is your plan,"_ Loki pants when his brother's lips slip away from his cock, _"to torment me with your mouth."_

He knows he is right when Thor does not deny him. The thunderer's hand has been wrapped tight at the base of Loki. Too tight to allow him release, even when his brother made quick work of bringing him straight to the brink. Loki felt the roll of his orgasm, robbed from him by Thor's grip, settle in sweet agony just beneath his skin. Another rough stroke of his brother's hand would have milked it from him but Thor is standing up again.

"I have thought of my second question."

The god of chaos is already planning several unkind ends to the mortals behind his brother's scheming. As lovely as these tricks are, Loki has not yet reached the peak of pleasure, and that his brother would drive him so close to the edge and yet deprive him of his release, in the service of lesser beings such as these, is wholly unacceptable.

Loki hastens to cover himself a second time when Thor calls to his mortal allies.

_"I will have my revenge,"_ Loki snarls, real anger hot on his lips when he spits at his brother's boots,_ "twice now you have sought to shame me."_

_"It was no simple task to summon this fury,"_ Thor remarks cheekily,_ "Think of why you are angry! Have I not indulged you in mischief, brother?"_

_"You have,"_ the other demi-god agrees through clenched teeth, _"though what spoils you might ream from this, delightful as it has been, you ruin it as you always do with such stupidity as to eclipse any good I might have thought of you."_

Suddenly he is on his back and his brother has him pinned by the hips. Thick columns of muscle, Thor's powerful thighs, press tight to his waist as Thor spreads his hands to clap. Loki spares the camera a fleeting glance as the red light dies before his gaze falls to his brother. _"I would have peace with you, brother,"_ and there is steel in Thor's admission as he rocks his hips back over Loki's and Loki cannot stop a laugh and a high whine as his brother's ass presses firmly against the hard line of his cock hidden by his cloak, _"but first I will have answers from you, whatever knowledge you think I have earned for the service I have paid you tonight."_

He rose up on his knees and smirked when Loki's hands fastened to his hips to drag Thor back down across his lap. _"Or at least I shall have your compliments. The silver of your tongue sounds finest when it pays me praise."_

_"You have much work left before you if you seek compliments from Loki,"_ the chaos-god warned, though his lips were setting into a lazy smirk.

* * *

In the end there is no pain what pries Loki's need from him.

Thor does eventually pry a compliment from his brother in the form of a scream when Loki comes undone at last, buried to the hilt in his brother's throat.


End file.
